dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Fenris
} |name = Fenris |image = Fenris_close.PNG |gender = Male |sexuality = Bisexual |title = |race = Elf |class = Warrior |specialization = Tevinter Fugitive |family = Varania (Sister) |location = |appearances = Dragon Age II |voice = Gideon Emery Gaider David, [http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5481839/639 The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network.] }} Once slave to a Tevinter magister, Fenris is a potential companion as well as a romance option"Fenris and Hawke Scene" for both a female and male Hawke.http://oi56.tinypic.com/1ymjja.jpg He is a warrior specializing in two-handed weapons.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Background Once slave to Danarius, a Tevinter Magister, Fenris's skin bears markings of lyrium that have granted him the unnatural ability to phase through solid objects; however, the experiments performed on him also caused him to lose all of his memories except his name. The limits of his phasing power is unknown, but Fenris uses this ability mostly as an unexpected weapon, phasing through individuals and solidifying, killing them violently. He has fled to Kirkwall as a fugitive, constantly hunted by the soldiers of his former master. The lyrium burned into his body causes him pain, making him guarded against physical contact; however, it is more of an aversion to them being touched rather than physical pain.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Being a former slave himself, Fenris is happy to help slaves flee their masters or kill the ones to who hold their chains but because of his time with the Tevinter Magisters he detests mages. He feels that they are all waiting to fall to the demons of the fade and that the Circle is a laughing joke. Involvement Fenris is knowledgeable about the Qun and can assist you when speaking with the Arishok, however he also states that he does not follow the Qun. Romance Armor In Dragon Age 2, you cannot change what armor your companions wear but you can upgrade it. Fenris' armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age 2. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Fenris' armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Fenris' armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: During Act 2: Tevinter Spirit Symbol Bought at Robes by Jean Luc in Hightown) During Act 2: Lyrium Scales Bought At A Shady Merchandise at the Docks) During Act 2: Reinforced Straps Found During A Bitter Pill Quest During Act 3: Enchanted Resin Found During the Mine Massacre Quest Quotes * "They know what I am. Let them come, if they find the courage". * "Your men are dead and your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can". * "I am not a slave!" * "I am not brooding". (To Varric during random party banter) * "It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things". * "What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?". * "Venhedis! Fasta vass!". * "The more it seems he doesn't know, the more certain I become he does!" (About Danarius) * "I thought discovering my past would bring a sense of belonging, but I was wrong". * "I suppose a pair of lyrium breasts tattooed on my chest would make things better". (To Isabela during random party banter) Gallery Fenris_concept_art.jpg|Fenris concept art Fenris-1.jpg|Fenris slaying an enemy Fe1.png|Attributes and the Friendship/Rivalry bar Fenrisandhawke.jpg| Fenris and Hawke Fen07.png| Fenris' glowing lyrium tattoos Trivia * David Gaider wrote Fenris for Dragon Age II.Gaider David, David Gaider, BioWare Social. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-12. * Gideon Emery, who is well known for voicing Balthier from Final Fantasy XII, also voices Taliesen, Alarith and several other characters in Dragon Age: Origins. * The name Fenris probably alludes to the name of the wolf, Fenrir of Norse mythology (spelled and pronounced Fenris in Scandinavian languages) who bit off the right hand of the god Tyr. It was also foretold that he would kill the father of the gods, Odin, at Ragnarok. The name is relevant to him, but unrelated to his abilities. * The Tevinter language absorbed a number of elven words, one among them being "fen" -- for "wolf". The root of the Tevinter word "Fenris" shares a root with the name of the elven god "Fen'Harel". "Fenris" is his slave name, and his real name is Leto. * Fenris primarily swears in Tevinter, but occasionally will break into meditation-like comments on the fight. He's one of the few soundsets that never actually yells during combat.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-14. References External links * Short story on Fenris Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Elves